My Guardian Angel
by Starcloudy94
Summary: Remake of "Petals In The Wind", when Hinata was eight years-old. She was attacked by a group of vampires sent by Rido Kuran. Who wanted to break the ties between the Hyuuga and Kuran clan. Out of spite and jealously, luckily Kanname was their to put an end to this violent bloodshed. (Full summary inside)
1. Marked

**Title of story: My Guardian Angel  
**  
 **Anime/Manga: Naruto & Vampire Knight**

 **Characters: Hinata, Kanname, and Zero**

 **Disown: I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight. It strictly belongs to the creators, I just own the concept of the story.**

 **Author's Note: This is the remake of the story. So, I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

 **(If anyone is confused about how old they met each other, here are the ages when Hinata and Kanname met each other for the first time.)**

 **Kanname:14 years old**

 **Hinata: 8 years old**

 **Summary: When Hinata was eight years old. She was attacked by a group of vampires sent by Rido Kuran. Who wanted to destroy the friendship between the Hyuugas and Kurans out of spite and jealousy. Luckily, Kanname was there to stop the assassination attempt on the clan. In exchange for saving Hinata's life and the clan. Kanname decided to break the tradition and claims Hinata as his lover/mate. At the ripe age of sixteen goes to Cross Academy. Where she learns the ways of being a aristocrat vampire with her long-lost lover Kanname and her long-lost twin brother Zero.**

 **Chapter 1: Marked (Introduction)  
**  
When Hinata was little she didn't have any friends. Growing up Hinata was excluded from the other kids in her village. She wasn't allow to make contact with them nor was even allowed to interact with couldn't understand why her father was secretive or limited her from interacting with the other kids in her village. The reason why Hiashi restricted his daughter from interacting with other people. Is because they fear of being persecuted and hunted down by vampire hunters. Which is why they maintain a very low-profile and limit the amount people they let in on their secret. As for the citizens of Kohona they think of them to be arrogant and stuck-up. Because they don't interact with others. There not being arrogant or stuck up it's just their not trying to cause any trouble or a scene. They just want everything to remain in a stable state because if Konoha finds out about their secret god knows what can happen.

To eight-year old Hinata it wasn't a problem at all. At least she is able to go outside and enjoy the sun for a little while. As she was enjoying the nice sunlight, before she had to go back in the house. Hinata was thinking about her father and the clan's paranoia. It started a couple of days ago when they heard rumors about bodies being mutilated. According to villagers that found the bodies they said their throats were slit open and blood was drained from their bodies. Which had the clan members in a full-blown panic mode because they didn't want their secret out. Plus the Hyuuga clan lived in Konoha for many years without any to forget her father's troubles she decided to play with her ball.

 **(In the meeting room)**

Izumi and Hiashi were conducting a meeting. They gather all the elders and members of the family. To talk about the rumors of grisly murders taken place all over Konoha. Not only were the Hyuuga members were there but, their long time friend the Kurans. As for the Kurans they were equally matched to the Hyuugas in nobility, wealth and power. Along with a great reputation of being the king of vampires. Juri and Harauka entered the room where pair of eyes were glaring at them. Because they had an arousing suspicion of the Kurans. Who was probably responsible for doing this. Juri who was trying to be nice and greet them with a smile. Instead she got the cold shoulder when they turned their nose up at her. Trying not to lose her cool Juri just gave a loud hmph, noise and walked passed them as if they didn't exist. While her husband Harauka had a small smile on his face exposing his fangs. After everyone had settled in and took their seats. Hiashi clear his throat signaling he was getting ready to speak.

"Thank you. For coming to this meeting. Harauka-san" Hiashi answered, "Thank you for inviting us. Hiashi-sama." Harauka replied with a small smile on his face. "You're welcome the reason why…." Hiashi said. He was getting to speak when he was interrupted by one of the elders. "Why are you even trusting these Kurans? There probably the ones who are behind the murders!" One elders shouted, Hiashi was getting ready to say something. Until, Harauka defended his family's reputation.

"We are not involved in this barbaric bloodshed. This is beneath us" Haruka said in a firm tone. "Hmph. You Kurans are nothing but liars. Trying to get rid of us yo..." One of the elders said in anger, "ENOUGH! We have a real situation upon us. This not time to act like children!" Hiashi bellowed. "Is this about the bodies?" Haruka questioned, "Yes. We don't know, who or why they're doing this. When we're simply trying to live our normal lives without being exposed." Hiashi explained. "I see. This needs to be done very quickly and discreetly. Because we cannot afford any exposure to our race.'' Haruka explained.

"I highly understand. Which is why we need to find out who is doing this." Hiashi told him. "Of course. We have to do this in a civilized manner." Harauka advised. "Honestly...I don't understand. Why would they come to Konohagkure. Out of all places." Hiashi explained. Haruaka took a deep breath when suddenly, he realized who was behind this. "I think I know who is behind this." Haruaka realized. "Who is behind it?" Hiashi asked raising his eyebrow. "It's…." Haruaka said as his voice trailed off. Both of the gentleman and everyone turns their heads when they saw Ko coming inside the meeting room with a worried look on his face. "HIASHI-SAMA!" Ko shouted. "Hm? What is it Ko?" Hiashi questioned. "Hinata-hime is missing." Ko answered. "Nani?! Where could she have gone?!" Hiashi asked. "I don't know." Ko answered nervously. "Find her and bring her home. Do you understand?" Hiashi commanded. "Hai" Ko said, with a bow.

 **(Outside the meeting room)**

Hinata was playing with the sakura blossom that were filling up the courtyard. She was running around picking them up and throw it in the air. While falling into a pile of sweet smelling flowers. After being bored with chasing the petals. She decided to play with her ball again. As she was playing with ball Hinata accidentally kicks the ball over the fence. Where it landed in the tree then bounced off the tree and into the forest. Hinata knew this was not good because she was not allowed to step foot in that forest. If Hinata got caught her father would punish her with a beating. Just thinking about it made her shudder in horror. What other choice did she have Hinata was going to be brave and explore the forest alone. Hinata took a deep breath and walked into the forest, as she was walking around she was admiring the beautiful scene. She loved the smell of the forest as Hinata took a breath of fresh air and continued her walk throughout the forest forgetting about the ball.

As time flew by Hinata realized she lost track of time. Trying to find her way back home Hinata decided to retrace her steps. Hinata was walking around, until she landed at the same spot she was at a couple of hours ago. Suddenly, panic started to take over her because now she was lost. As she was trying to find her way back home Hinata gets side-tracked. When she hears a loud tearing noise and bones cracking. Hinata froze dead in her tracks when she heard the sound again. Being curious of the sound Hinata walked towards the strange noise. When she got their her eyes widen in horror. She saw a man ripping and tearing the flesh wide open. As if it was a piece of steak, drinking up the victim's blood. While eating the flesh like as if it meant nothing to them. Hinata couldn't believe it never before has she seen anything this horrifying not be heard or be it's next victim Hinata quickly took off running.

Trying to find a quick escape route Hinata took off like lighting. As she was running out of fear and panic. Hinata felt someone grab her from behind trying to figure out who it was she turned her head. To see a pair of bright red eyes staring at her Hinata froze in horror. While the mysterious stranger stared into her lavender orbs. "What are you doing here? All alone little girl?'' Rido asked. "I was...umm t-t-trying to get the ball. I-I -I umm….was playing with earlier" Hinata said nervously. "The ball?" Rido asked, touching her cheeks. "Y-Yes" Hinata uttered. "Well, how about I help you find it." Rido suggested. "N-No...I will be fine." Hinata said, as she walked away.

Hinata was walking away until, the stranger towered over her. As he grabbed her hand "Tell me your name?" The stranger asked kindly. Hinata knew it was rude for her not give up her name, if someone asks her. "I'm not suppose to give….my names to strangers." Hinata said, looking away at Rido. He stared at the young girl and answered a simple question. "You're a Hyuuga aren't you?" Rido asked curiously. "Nani? N-No...you must be mistaken...I'm not a Hyuuga." Hinata lied, The stranger scoffed as he tight grip on her arm and glared at her. "Don't lie to me! I know a Hyuuga when I see one." Rido said with a smirk

"Let me go!" Hinata screamed, "Tch, I'm not letting you go. Hehehe You're mine!" Rido said with a chuckle.

Hinata was trying to run as she tugged and pulled away from him. Trying not let her escape Rido grabbed her other arm and slammed her against the tree. Causing Hinata to grunt on impact when she was pushed against the tree. Hinata was trying to push off her attacker by hitting and clawing at him to escape but, no avail. Out of anger, fear and frustration tears rolled down her cheeks. Curious to know what Hinata's blood tastes like. Rido dug his fingernails into her skin causing her to bleed and be in terrible pain. As she screamed until, her throat was raw and her lungs were filled with air. Trying to catch her breath. Rido was watching her scream and suffer he had a small smirk on his face. He noticed the red liquid spew on his fingers. Curious to know what it taste like he licked the blood off his fingers. As he tasted the sweet savory blood. Rido licked his lips commenting how she tastes. As his cold hand caressed her soft chubby cheeks, while tears were spilling from her lavender eyes.

"P-Please stop...I-I-I will not tell anyone" Hinata pleaded, as tears fell from her cheeks."No, I think it will be fun. To watch you suffer slowly and painfully." Rido said coldly. "W-Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked, "Well…hmmmhmm….I don't know." Rido said with a bored expression.

Rido was tired of her he was going to kill her until, he smelled his nephew Kaname. Trying not caught or killed Rido disappeared from Hinata's sight. Hinata laid on her side and just started crying because she is so afraid. After, Kanname finished killing the two vampires. He went to go search for Hinata as he was searching for her. The moment he got their he was horrified at what he seen. It was Hinata lying on the floor unconscious. Wasting no time Kaname ran over to Hinata make sure she was okay. "Are you okay?" Kanname whispered softly, "Hnn" Hinata croaked.

Kaname leaned forward and noticed her wrists were bleeding. Not wanting to waste any more blood than she already has. Kaname wrapped her wrists up with a cloth to stop the blood flow. As Kaname was wrapping up her wounds. He caught a whiff of her sweet savory smell which was highly intoxicating and addictive. After he finished cleaning up her wounds. He places Kaname on the tree trunk to let her rest. After a couple of hours Hinata woke up blinking her round eyes. As her vision was starting to clear up she saw a shadow figure staring at her.

"W-Who are you?" Hinata asked nervously, "That is one of your concern." Kaname told her. "Then, what are you here for?" Hinata asked, as she raised her eyebrow. "I came to save you." Kanname answers as he brushed her hair out of the way. "Thank you. For saving me" Hinata said, blushing. "Do you have a name?'' Kanname asked, "I'm not suppose. To give my name to strangers." Hinata explained. "Very well. But since I saved your life. I want something in return" Kanname announced. Hinata cocked her head to the side. "In return?'' Hinata questioned, "Yes, if that is not too much to ask for. Just a simple favor or token'' Kanname said.

Hinata was contemplating her thoughts, wondering if she should take a bold rational step by returning a favor to a stranger."What do you want from me?" Hinata asked hesitantly, "I want you to be my lover" Kanname explained, pinching her cheeks. While Hinata widen her eyes in surprise"Lover?! But I'm only eight years old!'' Hinata yelled. Kaname chuckled as he ruffled her silky indigo locks. "No, when you're older. I want you to become my lover." Kanname explained. Suddenly, Hinata's face was bright cherry red as she clinged to her bloodstained kimono. She looked at the mysterious figure who wanted a answer. "I will become your lover" Hinata answered. Kanname was smiling inwardly."To make it official. I will have to mark you. To make sure nobody takes you away from me. Close your eyes" Kaname said, slowly stepping out of the shadows.

Hinata closed her eyes and laid back. Kaname brushed her hair out of the way and leaned forward and bit her. At first Hinata felt a pinch, then, a sharp stinging, burning sensation. Causing Hinata to let out a small yelp and a strong grip on Kaname's shirt trying not to scream. As Kaname sunk his fangs into her skin, the pain was getting intense and agonizing. As the pain was worsening Hinata vision was getting hazy. When finally Hinata had blacked out from the unbearable pain. Kaname noticed Hinata had passed out from the unbearable pain. Not wanting to wake her up, Kaname gently placed her on the tree trunk. Where he leaned in whispering softly in her ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Until, we meet again." Kanname whispered softly, and took off into the night.

 **Sixteen years Later….**

 **Hinata's Point Of View  
**  
 _I didn't want to leave my family or friend and start all over again. I hated starting over but it was for the best before I hurt someone. (Sigh) I was going to miss my old friends, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara. There were really nice to me and didn't let anyone bully me. Not even the girls from my class because they were really scared of Gaara._

 _He was like a big brother to me, he wouldn't dare let anyone mess with me. As for Kiba we are close friends as well. He is a fun person to talk you, because if I wasn't feeling like myself. He would cheer me up, by telling me funny stories or jokes about Akamaru. Naruto on the other hand was interesting. He was very motivating and inspire me to have some confidence. Last but not least, Sasuke the boy of every girls dreams and guys worst enemy. To be honest I didn't think Sasuke was cute all. I just saw him as a friend. Who needed someone because his family had their full undivided attention on his overachieving brother Uchiha Itachi._

 _I wasn't good at making friends or wasn't very outgoing. Because of my father sheltering me so, much from the outside world. Being a noble pureblood vampire isn't easy. Because we have to be care on who let in on our secret. Which my father is so hard on us about having outsiders in our home. Which is why I'm being sent away to a small secluded school called Cross Academy. For pureblood vampires like me but, the real reason my father wanted to me go, is to interact with my own kind. I took a deep breath as I looked out my window watching the students walking by dressed in black uniform attire. As we pulled up into the driveway of the school, I was starting to get nervous. As my hands were constantly shaking as when driver was getting ready to open the door. Trying not to be so nervous. I took a couple of deep breaths._

 _Suddenly, the door open I slowly climbed out the car. Looking at my new surroundings, with my dad and Hannabi-chan right beside me. As I was gazing at this huge school, I felt someone tugging on my shirt. It was my little sister Hannabi, who wanted to tell me goodbye._

 _"Hinata, be careful. Okay" Hanabi advised. "I will be fine." I said cheerfully. "Please come to the fire festival" Hanabi pleaded. "I will come to the fire festival." I promised. "You pinky swear?" Hanabi asked, as she latched her pinky. "Yes, I pinkie swear" I told her. After I made my promise to my imuoto. She pulled me into a hug and wished me good luck. I smiled at my father he gave a head nod in approval. Hannabi and my father walked away from me. As I was watched them pull off the school's driveway.  
_  
 **Normal point of view  
**  
After class was dismissed for the day headmaster Kaien summoned Yuki and Zero to the office. To talk about the arrival of the new student who was going to be here today. Yuki was excited about the new student. As for Zero he wasn't too happy about it. He already, knew what type student he or she was. It was a noble vampire who are nothing but, arrogant, bloodsucking snobs. Zero sat in the chair with arms folded watching the clock ticking away. While tapping his foot at a rapid pace waiting for the headmaster to speak. Kaien was sipping his tea quietly, as he slid the file on the desk. Yuki was the first one to read it out of curiosity. When she got to the profile picture, she was amazed how beautiful she was. She looked to be around fifteen or sixteen years old with dark blue hair and lavender

"Who is that?" Yuki asked, handing the file to Zero, "Her name is Hyuuga Hinata." Kaien told them. "A Hyuuga?" Yuki asked, raising her eyebrow. "Yes." Kaien answered. "Who are they?" Yuki asked in a curious tone. "There a noble pureblood vampires. And is the only clan to interact with humans" Kaien explained "WHAT?! Are you serious?!'' Yuki and Zero shouted, as their eyes grew wide. "Yes, its true." Kaien explained.

"But...how is that possible. You know vampires and humans don't get along!'' Zero reminded Kaien. Zero, who seemed to be trapped in this idea of vampires cannot adapt to the human ways of living. " Zero, sometimes. You have to bend the rules a little." Kaien explained to him, "There is no way in hell. I would do something like that. It's beneath me, there nothing but bloodthirsty savages!" Zero yelled. Yuki looked at Zero trying to calm him down. "Zero, not all vampires are like that. Some of them are really nice." Yuki said with a grin. "That's bullshit. Not all vampires appear to be all nice and sweet!" Zero huffed angrily.

Yuki knew she couldn't win trying not get into the fight with him. Yuki shoved the file Zero's chest, while Yuki was talking to Kaien. Zero started to read the file of the new student. He stopped reading for a moment. When he came across a profile picture of his twin sister, Hinata, but it could have not be her. Zero kept staring at the photo for a least another twenty or thirty seconds. " _Its her! After so many years!_ " Zero thought to himself as he was shouted mentally. Yuki and Kaien looked at Zero who had a shocked look on his face. "What's the matter Zero?" Kaien asked. "Everything is f-" Zero said as he voice trailed off.

When suddenly, the door had swung open standing there was a petite girl with dark blue hair, and a pale white eyes, but in the light it was a tinge of lavender in them. Zero stared at Hinata as she walked in the room with grace and beauty looking like a princess. She was wearing a pair of pants with a shirt and some sandals like the ones back she spoke her voice was very gentle and polite, "Is this Headmaster Kaien's office?" Hinata asked,looking around the area. "I'm headmaster Kaien Cross. These are my two adopted children Yuki and Zero" Kaien introduced, "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata said, as she gave a bow. Yuki smiled at Hinata to make her feel more welcomed as she greeted her with open arms."Your so pretty in person.'' Yuki said. "Oh, thank you so much." Hinata said blushing."Thank you. So are you" Hinata replied. "Hinata, they will be escorting you to the Moon Dormitory" Kaien explained. "Okay" Hinata said with a nod. 

inata was observing the two children they seemed to be a unique combination. Yuki had short chocolate brown hair and reddish brown eyes similar to the Uchiha clan. Next was Zero, who was a handsome boy with shaggy silver hair and lavender eyes. With pierced ears on each sides. Hinata placed her hands together having a small smile on her face. All Zero wanted to do was to get out of there because, this was an awkward situation.

Hinata was concerned for Zero because how the way he looked. It was as if he saw a ghost or something. Being sympathetic Hinata walked up to Zero to see if he was stared into his eyes by reading his emotions. Zero just felt confused and shocked. He didn't want to be bothered so, he just ran outside the office. After he ran outside the office leaving. Yuki and Kaien wonder what made Zero reacted that way towards Hinata. She hasn't done anything wrong, but just given him a simple greeting out the kindness of her heart. Hinata was stunned at Zero's behavior wondering what caused him to react this way. Hinata felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Come on, Hinata. I will take you the Moon Dormitory.'' Yuki replied, as she took Hinata by the hand. "Hai" Hinata said with a head nod.

Hinata and Yuki were walking outside when, she was passing by the day students, who seem to take a peek of the new student. She was just looking around, watching the people passing by and observing their reactions. Hinata started blushing when one of the boys had wolf whistled at her. Yuki given them a harsh glare when perverted smirks changed to being ashamed at themselves. "Boys, are so perverted." Yuki sighs, "I know, believe me. I been around them." Hinata told them "Really? I mean being all noble I would assume.." Yuki said, looking confused. "Not really." Hinata said with a shrug. "Oh" Yuki said." I know being a vampire and all. You don't have human friends" Hinata guessed, "When did you?" Yuki said in confusion. "I heard you guys talking about it." Hinata answered, feeling a little bit guilty. "Look you shouldn't. Let a tiny little thing ruin you Hinata. Eventually Zero will warm-up to you" Yuki added with a smile, "I guess you are right'' Hinata adds.

 **(Inside the Moon Dormitory)  
**  
"Sirene. Did you give me the files on the new student?" Kaname asked, "Yes. I have them right here" Sirene answered. Sirene handed the file to Kanname, he was reading it a small smile appeared on his face. Ichijo leaned over and looked up at Kanname, who was smiling at the first time. "Kanname-senpai, What has gotten into you?" Ichijo asked, staring at Kaname. ''Nothing." Kanname answered nonchalantly, ''Is this about Yuki?" Ichijo questioned, "No, its not about Yuki Cross. Its someone else" Kanname confessed. "Well, tell me about her. I'm curious to know about the mystery girl." Ichijo said excitedly. Kanname rolled his eyes, as he got up from his chair ignoring Ichijo for being childish.

Kaname opened the window to let in a little sunshine because it was dark. As Kaname opened the curtains he looked outside the window and spotted the bluenett walking with Yuki. As he was staring at her from a distance. All he could think about from her sweet savory scent to her refreshing blood. It was so intoxicating and quite heavenly. Just thinking about it made him smile. '' _Finally, we get to meet each other face to face at last._ Ichijo did you say something?" Kanname asked, looking at Ichijo. "I was talking to you. Then you started to space out." Ichijo explained, "Oh, I'm sorry Ichijo." Kanname apologized. Kaname shut the curtains then made his way towards the desk."You still haven't told me about the lucky girl.'' Ichijo reminded him."I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see" Kanname said with a smirk. "Kanname-senpai, you're no fun." Ichijo said with a pout.

 **(Entrance towards the Moon Dormitory)  
**  
Hinata and Yuki entering inside the moon dormitory, it was so quiet in here you can hear a pin drop. Hinata and Yuki were walking towards the double paned doors to see man dressed in a dark cloak covering his entire face and body. "Who is this stranger?" The gatekeeper asked, "This is Hinata. She is the new night student" Yuki answered. "Oh, yes you may enter" The gatekeeper said. Yuki opened the door to the dorm and made their way to the lounging area. Where all the night students were there except for Kanname and his assistant Sirene.

The vampires were patiently waiting for the new student to arrive. They had so many choices about their new student wondering he or she is. "I hope he or she isn't boring. If you know what I mean" Hannabusa added with a wink, "Seriously? you would say something like that pervert." Ruka said in disgust.

"If you think I'm trying you get with her.." Hannabusa said tapping his finger on the table "You tired to get with Yuki." Rima reminded him. Hannabusa shuddered in horror, remember the time when Kanname slapped him in face. That was one of the worst hits he ever had in his life, because his father wouldn't even hit him."How do we know. If its a boy instead of a girl" Maria said cheerfully, as a smile appeared on her face. "I don't know but, Kanname-senpai did something about a clan" Ichijo remembered, "She is aristocrat just like us?" Rima asked, "I believe so. Plus he or she comes from a powerful bloodline just like Kanname-senpai" Ichijo answered, "What?! That's absurd. Everyone knows the Kurans are the purebloods." Rima scoffed, "I don't know….we just have to wait and see." Ichijo adds.

They were all talking amongst themselves when suddenly, the caught two scents. One was familiar and the other was a very sweet smell like lavender and vanilla. "She smells nice" Hannabusa said, "She doesn't smell like human blood." Akatsuki noted. "Very interesting combination." Ichijo thought to himself.

They heard footsteps approaching, they saw a shadow figure of two girls walking inside the room. It was Yuki and Hinata, was shyly looking around the room and stared at them. They were all beautiful creatures of the night who flawless looking. So heavenly divine and beautiful just like Yuki had said about them. As she was looking at them they were staring at her causing her cheeks to turn bright pink.

"Hello everyone. This is Hyuuga Hinata." Yuki announced. "Hi" Hinata said softly, "She is so cute." Hannabusa said with a grin on his face. "She looks interesting." Akastuki noted, "Wow. I never seen a Hyuuga before." Rima said, staring at her. "Me neither." Shiki and Ichijo said in unison. Maria being adventurous decided to speak to the shy Hyuuga. "You're a Hyuuga right?" Maria asked, "Y-Yes. I'm a Hyuuga" Hinata said with a smile, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kurenai Maria" Maria introduced, "Nice to meet you Maria-chan." Hinata said.

Everyone had introduced themselves to Maria accept for Ruka, Sirene and Kanname. "Where is Kanname-senpai?" Yuki asked, "He should be here any moment" Ichijo answered. "Whose Kanname?" Hinata asked,"Kanname is the president of the Moon Dormitory" Ichijo told Hinata, "Really, how-" Hinata spoken.

Hinata heard someone squeaking or squealing. It sounded like Yuki who had her full undivided attention towards Kaname. He had chocolate brown unkempt hair with reddish brown eyes like the color of wine. Hinata looked at him, he was drop dead gorgeous. Kanname glanced at the lavender eyed Hyuuga, who is much prettier in person. She has grown up into a beautiful woman, she molded into a beautiful flower. She was extremely shy, fragile girl who cannot take pressure very well. Yuki telling her goodbye as she was walking away. Hinata was waving back when suddenly, she heard a calm, soothing voice.

"You must be the new night student. I heard so much about?" Kanname questioned, "Umm...yes I'm H-Hinata." Hinata choked. "What a very beautiful name for a pretty girl like yourself" Kanname said with grin on his face. "Gah...Ummm, you're too kind...ummm" Hinata said nervously, "Kuran Kanname" Kanname introduced, " _What are you...Oh my gosh he kissed my hand._ Oh, Kami. Help me now!" Hinata prayed.

Kanname looked up at Hinata whose face was turning reddish pink, and her heart was thumping through her chest. She was starting to feel flushed and dizzy. As Hinata gazed into his beautiful eyes. It was like a trance or dream, she couldn't get out of. Nor couldn't resist as her heart was racing like crazy. When Kaname was staring Hinata he knew something was wrong with Hinata. Her cheeks were getting red and skin was getting pale. As he placed her hand on her forehead. Checking to make sure she didn't have a fever or anything.

."Are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?'' Kanname asked, Hinata shook her head rapidly. "Um...n-no." Hinata mumbles. "Then, talk Hinata. I won't hurt you." Kanname said with a smile. Hinata felt a wave of dizziness coming down on her like a ton of bricks. She just couldn't it was way too much for her, he was so kind and generous towards her. The feeling just made her feel so damn good, "Hinata-hime are you okay?" Kaname asked. "Hm...I'm okay" Hinata said. Kaname removed his hand from her forehead. Hinata took a deep breath, she was getting to take a step. When Kaname caught Hinata just in the nick of time.


	2. An

**Chapter 4: Important announcement**

 **A/N: To my dear readers, I know you were extremely excited about this story but, I'm discontinuing this story and moved to a different website on Wattapad. Where you can check out my other new stories I have written and is much better than before. I'm using my OC characters this in the process of the making.**

 **Thank you,**

 **My name on Wattapad is Starcloudy94**


End file.
